Recognized by a Crazy Lady Great!
by Musical Nerd 29
Summary: Sealand has been recognized by a certain love crazed country and it turns out she's not that bad! Well, at least Sealand doesn't think so! There's quite a bit of Russia/Belarus in there so yeah!


**Hey their people! This is just a random drabble. My little bro (our awesome little Sealand) gave me the idea for this story by just being his funny amazing self! Luv Sealand! 3**

**Disclaimer: I own Hetalia woohoo! Okay no I don't I wish I did!**

Belarus ran down the hallways of the world conference building. What was she doing? Why, she was chasing her "true love" of course! She rounded a corner to see the end of her big brother Russia's trench coat flutter along behind the rest of him as he turned another corner. She sighed, _why can't big brother just except that we're meant to be together? HE WILL BE MINE! _Belarus thought as she smiled like the maniac she is.

"Big brother! Big brother Why do you run! Come on we can become one! I know you want to so why don't you just except that and let me become one with you!" Belarus yelled as she ran passed some weird kid in a sailor suit drinking a milkshake.

"Um excuse me miss!" The little kid yelled from behind her.

"WHAT?" Belarus asked enraged as she turned to face the kid that had called her name. She actually managed to calm down as she looked at the boy. He had the same eyebrows at the British jerk but had the same hair color as that loud mouthed American that annoyed her brother so much. _This boy . . . he's-he's . . . SO ADORABLE!_ Belarus actually smiled a genuine as se knelt down in front of the adorable little boy in front of her.

"Oh hello, what's your name? I haven't seen you around here before." Belarus said calmly.

"I'm Sealand! I'm trying to be recognized as a real country, but only one person has actually believed me." Sealand said.

"Well that's not fair! I think you're big enough to be a country if that little Latvia is able to." Belarus said patting the boy's head gently.

"Wow thanks! I have a question though, who were you chasing and why?" Sealand asked tilting his head to one side.

"Oh I was chasing Russia because he won't except that we're meant to be together!" Belarus said bringing a hand up to her heart.

"Umm, isn't Russia your brother though?" Sealand said a little disgusted at the thought. Belarus glared at him and he slunk back into his seat scared out of his mind!

"Oh I'm sorry for scaring you Sealand, but you should really keep your nose out of other people's business." Belarus said turning her head away.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss . . ."

"Belarus, you can call me Belarus. It's okay you didn't mean to make me upset I have to go find my big brother Russia. But next time I see you I'll by you some ice cream!" Belarus said actually SMILING!

"Alright! Oh and miss I heard Russia mumbling something in the bathroom early. He said something about not being good enough for you. He also shoved this into my hands and told me to give it to you." Sealand explain holding his hand out with a crumpled up note in it. Belarus quickly snatched it up and read it aloud.

"Dear sister Belarus, you should really forget about me. I want to become one with you, but I'm not good enough for you. You should be with someone who doesn't make everyone hate him. I really do love you, forever yours Russia! He really does love me!" Belarus practically squealed in excitement.

"I believe he said he was going to get a drink at the place a block away from here." Sealand said tugging on Belarus's sleeve.

"Thank you so much Sealand! Now I'll get you two ice creams next time I see you!" Belarus stormed off to find her brother leaving Sealand in a little bit of a daze.

"Wow! Two people now recognize me as a country! And both are really pretty girls who promised to get me ice cream! Although they both seem a little . . . off. Oh well! I get ice cream out of it!" Sealand said running along happily to rub his success into his big brother and his loud American boy friend's faces!

**Ta-da! It's done. The last part is a reference to a short story by Diddle10! Look her she's my awesome America buddy! Please review or I'm gonna cry and that'll make Sealand cry! Do you really want Belarus and another crazy chick after you? **

**-Musical Nerd 29 3**


End file.
